Basically Death Battle 4: Henry Stickmin vs SMG4
by Slake Jericho
Summary: In the fourth episode of BDB, a completely random death battle takes place between Henry Stickmin (Henry Stickmin series) vs SMG4 (YouTube). Rated M for blood and language.


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: This is probably one of the most random battles we've ever done!**

 **Boomstick: But who cares?**

 **Wiz: Henry Stickmin, the man of a thousand choices!**

 **Boomstick: And SMG4, the YouTuber with a thousand subs! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle!**

 **Henry Stickmin**

 **Background**

• Name: Henry Stickmin

• Age: 28

• Gender: Male

• Height: 6ft

• Weight: 110 lbs

• Appearances: Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond, Infiltrating the Airship and Fleeing the Complex.

• Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Government Operative, Thief, Prisoner, Criminal, Toppat Clan Leader, Convict, Inmate of The Wall Rescue Operative, Fugitive.

• Personality: Sometimes dumb and thoughtless, Risk taker, Obsessed with money, Overconfident, Lucky and Unlucky.

 **Abilities and Strengths**

 **Very sneaky sometimes loud.**

 **Dodge many things which can be thrown such as bullets.**

 **Travel about 20 feet in 1/3 of a second.**

 **Hold up a heavy drill.**

 **Withstood the weight of a Power Suit.**

 **Survive a height of a 945 feet fall.**

 **Caught a bullet out of air without suffering any damage.**

 **Knows how to drive almost everything**

 **Broke the laws of physics**

 **Sometimes survives damage to himself and to his enemies.**

 **Uses almost every power**

 **Lift a same weight like the Tunisian Diamond**

 **Knows how to use or do almost everything**

 **Teleporter**

 **Randomly teleports everywhere**

 **Henry usually keeps it**

 **The teleporter was first used in crossing the pit**

 **Breaking the Laws of Physics**

 **Henry can be able to break the laws of physics by doing unusual things, which don't make sense.**

 **Henry will use items by doing strange things to it.**

 **In Fleeing the Complex, Henry uses helium to float across the pipe.**

 **In Infiltrating the Airship, Henry leape d across to the vault.**

 **In Breaking the Bank, Henry knotted himself to become a bag without anyone helping him to knot outside.**

 **Fail Trigger**

 **Henry can be able to do a fail screen which can damage himself and his opponent.**

 **The Fail Trigger wasn't used in the series, but it was used in All-Star Battlemania.**

 **Feats**

 **Has weapons from Gadget Gabe**

 **Has the Government, Tophat Clan (Used to) and Ellie on his side**

 **Sometimes very agressive when it comes to fights**

 **Escaped an impossible prison called The Wall**

 **Causes chaos**

 **Uses references to his advantage**

 **Can cause a war**

 **Every time he fails a message will pop up**

 **Weakness and Flaws**

 **Despite some abilities, he's still human**

 **Horrible at aiming**

 **His weapons can do harm to himself**

 **Sometimes unlucky**

 **Never talks (When I mean talk, I mean he can't persuade the person to lead into a trap or trick)**

 **Overconfident**

 **His weapons sometimes can't work**

 **He gets tired easily**

 **SMG4**

 **Background**

 **Real name: Luke Lerdwichagul**

 **Aliases: SuperMarioGlitchy4, SMG4, Luke Lerdwichagul, Glitchy**

 **Species: Human**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Varies, commonly a Youtuber**

 **Currently the most popular Super Mario 64 machinimist on YouTube**

 **Best friend with Mario (SMG4) (sometimes battling each other over reasons)**

 **Physicality**

 **Strength**

 **Once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken.**

 **Once shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared**

 **Threw Mario who weighs 94,324,323,595 kg to the Black Star with ease**

 **Knocked out Mario with a rock**

 **Killed Mario in one punch**

 **Durability**

 **Survived a planet explosion**

 **Survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing**

 **Along with the crew, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board (The psychopathic Villager and Enzo)**

 **Survived many explosions**

 **Survived skydiving (without a parachute)**

 **Endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas**

 **Survived a battle against Super Sonic/Sanic**

 **Endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi**

 **Can survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance**

 **Endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit**

 **Survived Mario falling on him from the clouds**

 **Speed & Agility**

 **Has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns**

 **Picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second**

 **Dodged a 360 no scope from Mario**

 **Has outspeed lightning from "Guy"**

 **Went to the sun in 4 seconds**

 **Intelligence**

 **Was able to please Weegee (even though all he says is Weegee)**

 **Skills & Abilities**

 **Character Manipulation**

 **Can control all of the characters on his account whenever he pleases**

 **Only used this ability once**

 **Pingas Cannon**

 **Is activated where his penis should be**

 **Can launch things as large as Mario out at high speeds**

 **Some items can send things as heavy as Wario to the clouds**

 **Explosions**

 **Explodes in extreme anger or extreme fear**

 **Rarely gets scared enough or angry enough to do this skill often**

 **Destroyed Peach's Castle**

 **Kamehameha**

 **It has been implied that SMG4 can perform the Kamehameha in his earlier videos**

 **Has also been implied that it could one shot a magically enraged SMG3**

 **Magic**

 **Has shown conversion magic, being able to convert some objects into others like rocks into babies**

 **Has also shown use of lightning magic**

 **His magic also allows him to fly (although he can fly naturally)**

 **His most powerful spell "Leviosaaa", is a concentrated orb of magic that could destroy all of Hogwarts**

 **Pokémon**

 **Zorua**

 **Used once**

 **Only knows Tackle**

 **Was able to fuck up Mario in 1 move**

 **Arsenal**

 **Shotgun**

 **A standard shotgun**

 **Rarely uses it**

 **Killed the Mario head in 1 hit**

 **The same Mario head that endured the destruction of Earth**

 **Waluigi Launcher**

 **Bought from eBay or a local Wario House**

 **Waluigi's internal bone structure is rearranged to work as a launcher**

 **Lastly, an explosive, most commonly a bomb is wedged between Waluigi's butt, allowing him to be used as a launcher**

 **The more explosives added will make the launch more powerful**

 **Golden Mushroom**

 **Greatly enhances the user power, speed, and endurance**

 **Chainsaw**

 **A regular chainsaw**

 **Sent a butthurt fanboy flying**

 **His Horse (Ssenmodnar 11)**

 **Tastes like shit**

 **With a stroke of its mane it turns into a plane**

 **Can grow two barrels of machine guns on each of its side**

 **Wing Cap**

 **Likely works the same as it does in the games**

 **Like much of his arsenal, he only used this once**

 **Rock**

 **What else do you think it is?**

 **Flamethrower**

 **These are getting really obvious**

 **Rocket LAWNCHAR**

 **It's a rocket launcher**

 **Took out a good chunk of the Nether (from Minecraft)**

 **Handgun**

 **From the looks of it, it is likely a Magnum Research/IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Caliber Pistol**

 **Can wield it with one hand**

 **Killed a Nether Wart with one bullet**

 **Feats**

 **His "super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" video accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months**

 **Survives being with Mario on a daily basis**

 **Can pull weapons out of nowhere**

 **Is able to fit in impossible spots very easily**

 **Defeated the Ztar twice**

 **Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Teletubbies**

 **Too obsessed with his computer/laptop**

 **Still doesn't have his burrito...**

 **Is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber**

 **Unlike most Mario characters, SMG4 is incapable of breathing in space**

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

In a prison, Henry Stickmin is sitting down on a bench, looking sadly at the ground. Two police officers walked up to the bars.

"Hey, we got something for you." the first officer said.

"Yeah, but don't expect anything that can help you escape!" laughed the second.

Henry narrowed his eyes as they walked away. He opened the box and smiled, seeing a massive cake. He licked his lips and was about to dig in, before a blue and white plumber popped out with icing all around his mouth.

"Damn that was good!" SMG4 said, smiling. "I could eat it again!"

Henry's jaw dropped before he narrowed his eyes again. He lifted up the box SMG4 was in.

"Whoa, buddy, what are you doing?" asked SMG4.

 **FIGHT!**

Henry slammed the box on the ground and SMG4 face planted the floor. SMG4 stood up and glared at Henry.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" SMG4 shouted in the famous meme voice.

SMG4 landed a few punches on Henry and then kicked him into the wall. Henry bounced backwards and punched SMG4 in the nose. His fat nose slowly turned bright red as a small drop of blood oozed out onto the floor. SMG4 wiped his nose and lifted Henry above his head. Henry panicked and started wriggling around, but SMG4 kept a tight grip and tossed Henry into the metal bars, making a loud "metal hitting metal" sound. SMG4 put his fist next to his head and sprinted at Henry. Henry ducked a punch and SMG4's arm got stuck in between two bars. He struggled to get his arm out while Henry looked at him and grinned. He started rapidly punching and kicking SMG4. SMG4 eventually got his arm free and smacked Henry with a strike to the jaw. Henry rubbed his mouth, before spitting blood into SMG4's eyes. SMG4 turned around and rubbed his eyes while Henry pulled the teleporter out from behind him. Henry fiddled with the controls and pressed the big red button. Henry started to disappear. SMG4 turned around and noticed him.

"Oh no you don't!" SMG4 shouted and he ran at him.

He grabbed Henry's leg and Henry gasped in sudden shock. They both disappeared in thin air. The two police officers came back.

"Did you hear something?" asked the second.

"Probably just a rat." muttered the first.

Outside of the prison, Henry and SMG4 appeared and started falling all the way to the ground. Henry hit the ground back first. He sat up and rubbed his head before looking up. SMG4's ass was heading right for him. Henry gasped and quickly moved out of the way right before SMG4 landed on him.

"Ow my ass!" SMG4 screamed. "My beautiful, beautiful ass! Now you pay!"

SMG4 released his pingas cannon and aimed at Henry. SMG4 shot out Dr Robotnik and he sped towards Henry. Henry pulled out the opacinator and pressed the button. Robotnik went right through Henry. Henry grinned as he went back to normal and SMG4 gulped. Henry slowly walked towards SMG4, who pulled out a handgun. SMG4 shot multiple bullets at Henry, who dodged all of them Matrix style. Henry sprinted at SMG4 and kicked him in the face before throwing him on the ground. A truck started driving towards them and Henry noticed it. He started pushing SMG4 onto the road. Right before the truck hit SMG4, he rolled out of the way. SMG4 pulled out a Pokeball.

"Asura, I choose you!" SMG4 shouted.

Out of the Pokeball came Zorua.

"It's Zorua, dumbass!" Zorua muttered.

"Asura, use tackle!" SMG4 shouted.

Zorua sped towards the truck and head-butted it, knocking it sideways into Henry. Henry's face smacked against the side of the truck and he fell backwards. Zorua was covered in blood.

"Asura nooooooo!" SMG4 shouted. "I should've known better than to make you hit the side of a speeding vehicle!"

Henry slowly got to his feet and he and SMG4 glared at each other. SMG4 pounced at Henry.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Henry shouted.

He punch SMG4 in the jaw, sending him flying. Henry saw an abandoned car and chased after SMG4. SMG4 smashed through the roof of a museum, landing on a T-Rex skeleton. SMG4 got up and heard a noise. He stared at a door and Henry came through on a scooter, knocking down a few night guards along the way. He sped towards SMG4, who screamed and grabbed the Waluigi LAWNCHER! He filled it up with explosives in the museum and pulled the trigger. Waluigi sped towards Henry at the speed of light. Henry quickly pulled out a shield and deflected him. Waluigi exploded in front of SMG4. SMG4 flew backwards into a wall. Henry hit SMG4 with the scooter as soon as he hit the wall and smashed him through. Covered in rubble, SMG4 got up and brushed the dust off. Henry grinned and pulled out a mushroom.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" SMG4 shouted.

Henry ate the mushroom and grew extremely big.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" SMG4 screamed.

Henry slowly lifted his foot and aimed it at SMG4. SMG4 screamed and spun in circles. He whistled and along came his horse. SMG4 jumped onto it and out came two machine guns. He fired them at Henry's foot, creating a billion bloody holes, but Henry didn't react. The horse threw SMG4 off of him and Henry stomped on the horse, making a bloody mess.

"THAT'S IT!" SMG4 shouted. "KAMEEEEE HAMEEEEEE...HAAAAAA!"

A beam shot out of SMG4's hands and it blew Henry backwards. He turned back to normal size and fell into a wall. SMG4 grabbed another Waluigi LAWNCHER!, but Waluigi was bandaged and bruised. He filled it with explosives and aimed it at Henry. He slowly put on sunglasses.

"Hasta la vista, baby." SMG4 said, grinning

He blew Henry into a million pieces with blood splattered everywhere.

"Ugh, wait until I tell Mario about the day I had." SMG4 said, gasping for air. "Right after I'm forced to make the fatass some spaghetti."

KO!

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! What a battle!**

 **Wiz: While Henry knew how to use everything he had in his arsenal, SMG4 has witnessed and survived Henry's attacks!**

 **Boomstick: I mean, for God's sakes, he survived a fucking planet exploding!**

Henry Stickmin:

+More intelligence

-Less strength

-Less speed

-Less durability

SMG4:

+More strength

+More speed

+More durability

-Less intelligence

 **Boomstick: Henry should've just stayed home...oh wait...**

 **Wiz: The winner is SuperMarioGlitchy4!**


End file.
